Redo
by crazzyredhead
Summary: Luffy achieved everything, but when given a second chance to do his adventure all over he takes it. And goes back to change things for the better.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I do not own One Piece or make money of this.

Chapter One

Luffy sat at the edge of a cliff over looking the Ocean. The King of the Pirates our hero Monkey D Luffy, the fun loving straw hat wearing Pirate, had his dreams come true. Thing was everything was wrong. He dreamed of the day he be able to rub it into Shanks face. As he gave back the hat he come to love. But he couldn't do that. Thing is Shanks is no longer around, to give him the hat back.

He looked at the waves thinking of the other reasons his dream was wrong. Zoro should be next to him drinking and smiling right along with him. He had done it and become the best swordsmen in the world. He fought Mihawk and won. Mihawk lived and told him he was happy to now have someone to duel with. Zoro wasn't with him because he lost a sword fight. No he been weakened since he was injured the month before by saving the rest of the crews life. He taken one four Vice Admirals and only gotten hurt because they had a sniper who got him. He been fine and lived and got away but they used a poison. So it was slow for Zoro. Since Chopper went back to his island. Because he gotten a letter the doctor was sick. And everyone been ok with that and were going to meet up with him there. But with Zoro things just went south. Since the group decided to spilt up and meet back up with Chopper. Only sad part he learned recently it been a trap to kill there doctor. He punched the ground in anger.

Sanji was captured and hanged just a week ago, he found his dream just a month ago. The all blue. Everyone been working together to spread the word to the world. Nami had been so close to finishing her map of the world. When a marine snuck on the ship and started some fires. He closed his eyes thinking of it. She ran into the room to save her work. She died trying to save her work. Franky had been captured by the Marine and was being turned into weapon for them.

Usopp went back to his island to see Kaya for a bit. He should have been fine.. He should have been fine..

Robin he knew deep down was ok. She had to be, she had just vanished but he didn't want to think the worse. Brook, Luffy figured was the worst of all, because of his devil fruit he could not die. And yet because of that he can't swim, Brook was knock into the ocean and is on the bottom of the sea. During the fight with one of the Admiral's.

Luffy smiled he was the Pirate King for over three years now. He just wanted it over. He missed everyone so much it hurt. His friends who were not on his crew been hunted down. He wanted to make things better but didn't know how. Sunny was below him in the ocean and he felt back for her. Everyone on in the family had to split. And each death was his fault.

Luffy was thinking about the death and dismemberment of his crew that he did not notice a person walking up to him.

"Hello Luffy."

Luffy turned around seeing the last person he believe to show up, standing in front of him.

Coby smiled at Luffy, "here to bring you in Luffy." He said with a sad smiling face.

Luffy stood up and smiled "Alright, lets go."

"What that's it?"

"Yeah, nothing to do. I have thought about what to do. If I have a child the marines will kill them. Not only being my child but my father's grandchild. " Thinking of Ace and how his mother died to save him. "And I don't think I would want to fight one of my last friends… If my crew was still here, things be much more different."

"You've grown up."

"You do that when you lose your friends. By the way I hear you're an admiral now congratulations."

"Thanks Luffy." He sat down next to his friend looking at the ocean. Both of them knew of the dirty secrets and tricks and what some of the Marines did to kill the straw hat crew. Coby looked at Luffy and sighed, Luffy had helped him so much in the past. He helped start him on his dream… Luffy was a friend who helped him in the end. Coby had to face Luffy after Ace's death and each time Coby lost to Luffy. Any pirate would have killed him, but Luffy and his crew let him live. Luffy would go far enough to make sure he would not die before leaving. At the very least he could pay Luffy back for once.

Coby sighed, "What would you do if you could go back and redo everything? Change everything and remeet your crew. Would you go back?"

Luffy looked to him having never thought of changing history. "For one I guess I would train my self to be stronger. I would not only save Ace but save my other brother Sabo's life. I think I would make sure Shanks doesn't lose his arm. Train my self to be the strongest to keep my crew safe. Would have Ace join me. If I could. Yeah I do it in a heart beat. But why do you ask?"

"Because I ate a devil fruit Luffy." He looked from the ocean to Luffy. "It is the redo redo fruit. I can go back in time to redo something. I have done it and changed things before.. I have to say I don't like how things turned out." He sighed. "I found I can also take someone back in time and they can change things as well…" Luffy saw pain and knew now Coby regretted something. "But recently I have learned how to send someone back. So I can send you back in time to do everything over. It will change everything I may not have this devil fruit. I hope I don't have it.. But I can send you back in time. To do everything over. I know it works because it has saved my life and a few other thing a couple times now. Now when you do this I can send you back all the way to the point we first meet. But if you want further back I won't be as sure… But I would try for you."

Luffy had a huge grin thinking of his family alive with him. "Thanks Coby. I think seven years old be great."

"Why seven?"

"I can keep Shanks from losing his arm, and save two brothers instead of one."

Coby smiled, "alright, I will try. But I need you to think of the moment you want to be. So start thinking." He held on to Luffy who started to glow.

"And Luffy, thank you for being my friend and telling me I can achieve my dreams. And hey become Pirate King all over again." He said.

"Don't worry I will make sure you become a Marine all over again." Luffy fell to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Luffy was watching Shanks, as he came to save him. He was worried for him when a bandit put a gun to the Shanks head. That was when things started to get strange. The world when dark and no one was moving. "What's going on?"

Luffy appeared in his old village and looked around he smiled seeing Shanks and everyone. He then turned seeing his self but little. "Hello."

"Who are you?"

"I am you." Luffy sat down in front of himself.

"But….. Why… What is going on?" Luffy looked at his older self confused.

Luffy laughed "It's a long story."

"I wanna hear."

Luffy smiled and told him everything since time was still standing still.

Younger Luffy nodded in the end, "So it is a mystery." He then looked up "wait you came back does that mean I will die and you…"

"I don't know didn't ask Colby…. I really don't want to if that is the case."

"You said you came back to keep our brothers, and friends safe?"

"Yes."

"Then go ahead." Luffy smiled at him with a big grin. He held his hand to older Luffy to shake.

Luffy smiled at himself and took his hand shaking it. When he did he vanished. Luffy screamed in pain, Luffy would have never guessed this to happen or Colby for that matter. Both of the Souls started to fuse together. Luffy looked up as the sky cleared. The little boy was different he was much more toned. He noticed things were moving and everyone looked to him wondering why the child just let out a scream.

Luffy was glaring at the men as image of Shanks holding him in the water with his arm gone flashed in his mind.

Shanks was ready for his men to kill the bandit who had a gun to his head. When he heard Luffy scream and felt such strong Haki that should only be in the New World. He looked down at Luffy to see the child glaring at the bandits. 'he is doing it how?'

"DON'T MESS WITH SHANKS!" the child yelled and all the bandits fell to the ground foaming at the mouth.

The pirates were all staring at Luffy with there jaws to the floor.

The Mayor and Makino stared in shock they were sweating and looking very nervous. They had been far away to not feel the full force of the blast. They watched Shanks walk forward picking Luffy up smiling. "Seems you could handle everything your self Luffy." He smiled at the child.

Luffy looked at Shanks smiling like a mad man. "Shanks what just happen?" Luffy looked around he had a bunch of memories he didn't remember and felt very strange and tired.

"You used Haki." Shanks said smiling at him.

Luffy nodded and soon fell asleep. But not before he said "Good Shanks didn't lose his arm."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Before you read, I heave edited the last two chapters. And added some more.

_Luffy looked at Shanks smiling like a mad man. "Shanks what just happen?" Luffy looked around he had a bunch of memories he didn't remember and felt very strange and tired. _

_ "You used Haki." Shanks said smiling at him._

_ Luffy nodded and soon fell asleep. But not before he said "Good Shanks didn't lose his arm."_

Chapter Three

Shanks looked at the child in his arms now. He knew he needed to take Luffy to train him in Haki. But the problem was he wanted the child to live a normal life.

Shanks looked to the Mayor and Makino "Could both of you follow me please?"

Makino nodded and looked to Luffy. "Will he be ok?"

Shanks had his crew following him, "My doctor will be looking him over as soon as he wakes up since nothing seems to be wrong." He said smiling.

Makino nodded.

The pirates Mayor and Makino went to the pub. But the moment the towns folk went to tie the bandits up.

Shanks went to lay Luffy down on one of the benches so he could sleep.

Benn looked at Shanks "what are you thinking?"

"I can't let someone with that strong of Haki to wonder around with out lessons. He is going to hurt someone."

"I know captain. But what will his family say?"

Shanks looked down at Luffy when Makino walked in. "Captain Shanks is Luffy ok?"

Benn looked at her "yes he is just fine. But we need to talk to his family."

Makino sighed "He doesn't have any on the island. That I know of."

Shanks looked at her and then Luffy feeling worse thinking of times Luffy wanted to go with him. He could see why now. "What do you mean by that?"

"No one knows about his parents who they are or where they are. But his grandfather leaves him here. While he is out at sea. His grandfather is old friends with the Mayor."

Benn sighed "so when should he be back, and who is he?"

Makino sighed "Garp will be back in 13 months."

Shanks looked at her "Garp the war hero?"

Makino nodded.

Shanks smiled and looked to Ben "We will take Luffy with us for 12 months and bring him back." The crew was listening and looked at the kid thinking of all the times he said is punch was as strong as a pistol.. Now some believed him since they seen him try to lie last time and when he talk about it he not been lying like he did before.

Benn dropped his cigarette "what Captain are you crazy. We can't do that."

Shanks smiled "come on we will just travel a bit."

Luffy at the moment sat up. "Shanks?" He looked to him how could he be alive.. His eyes widen when he knew he was a child again. He started to smile. "I change it. You didn't lose your arm." He smiled.

"What are you talking about Anchor?"

"Coby sent my future me back in time." He started to ramble on about time traveling and everyone dying and merging to save everyone. And Luffy started to cry looking at Shanks.

Shanks walked over picked the child up and put in in his lap. While holding the kid. "Its ok Luffy no one died. Now clam down." He looked to Benn, "Benn shut the door." He didn't want anyone walking into the bar he didn't trust with his life. He looked at Luffy. "Ok, Explain everything to me."

Luffy was looking at him and nodded.

"Ok Luffy start from the begging and tell me everything."

Luffy nodded it felt strange he knew he was older but felt so young and carefree still. "Well when you had a gun to your head my older me, well me I came to my self and we merged."

Benn nodded to stop the captain from speaking. "Go on Luffy."

"Ok so I have lived this before but it was different. When I was a kid last time I didn't have control of my Haki at the time. And well the bandit leader took me on the ocean and then you came to save me Shanks. But you lost your arm to a sea king." Shanks nodded. "So time went by I went and started a pirate crew was the best but over time everyone died. My brother Ace was killed and then when I became King you been killed as well. And then my crew a few year later where killed by the marines." He lowered his head thinking how he had not been there to help. He should have trusted his gut. And wasn't going to let anyone die this time around. "My friend Coby became an Admiral and has the redo fruit. And said he let me fix things and make it better."

Benn raised an eye brow as Luffy explained the power. Benn had a feeling that Coby must have used his power in the past and things didn't turn out for the better. And because of his changes the chain of events made the world. So he sent Luffy back so he could make things right again and maybe make it better. So by sending Luffy back it would make things better. He already made Shanks keep his So he wanted Luffy to go back and make everything better.

Shanks looked at him, "Well looking at you I can see you changed. Your Haki level is extremely high. And I want to make sure you can use it to your full control. Then I can see your now more muscular than before."

Luffy looked at himself noticing this he looked and saw he no longer had the scar on his chest. He hoped up and didn't feel that different from when he was an adult just shorter. He could tell his Haki was a little bit different it felt like there was more and less control.

Shanks looked at him then to Benn.

Benn sighed "We need to take him."

Luffy looked at them. "Wait I need to be back in 8 months."

"Why?" Shanks asked.

"Because Gramps will be back early to take me to live with Ace.."

Shanks looked surprised "Makino said he be back in 13 months."

"Oh…."

Shanks looked at Luffy "Look I need to train you since your Haki is a little off."

Luffy nodded "Yeah I kinda don't have full control… I think it is because we merged."

Shanks nodded "Yeah but lets get you training and I will keep an ear out for Garp. When he moves there is always something in the news paper."

Luffy smiled "Thanks Shanks."

Shanks looked at him, "We will talk later if there is something I can help you with Luffy I will." He didn't know why but he could feel the change in Luffy. It felt like he was back with his Captain. He could see why he been so drawn to Luffy. And he wanted to keep that haunted look he saw Luffy had as he was telling his story.

Benn sat with Shanks as Luffy was dragged off by the rest of the crew to hear the boys stories of his life as a pirate.

Makino was with the Mayor talking about what they should do. Shanks was listening and both agreed that they should not tell Garp since he was the worst with secrets.

Makino was looking at Luffy and any one could see how bad she felt for him.

Shanks looked at Benn when they were alone. "We need to find that devil fruit."

Benn looked at his captain surprised. "What?"

"I want to hide it. And put it some where no one will get this. I pretty sure Luffy knows time had been changed before.. If not I don't want him to know. And I plan to help Luffy as much as possible."

Benn looked at him, "So you want to hide it where would you put it."

"Bottom of the calm belt."

Benn shook his head "we will just have to think of some other places as well."

Shanks nodded, "I saw we take him to train. More so he is not used to the memories and he needs to learn. If he wants to help his crew be saved I will just teach him things he doesn't know."

Benn nodded "yeah, when he is done we will sit down. He said something about his brothers dying. And the way he told how Whitebeard die would not be good."

Shanks nodded "I don't want that to happen to him."

Benn smiled "We should go get a room for the runt."

A/N: Hope you like it. Sorry for the long delay. Thought I update this today since it is my Birthday I had some free time.

I am sorry this wasn't my best and was the chapter I just need to get through. Any way I do plan to update soon.

Please let me know things you think Luffy should be trained in.

So you know it will be a strong Luffy and a smarter Luffy only from experience though. And it will be changed up a lot. Also reviews make me update faster.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys I am back... And Lucky I am read the bottom a/n to find out more. Please enjoy the chapter.

Chapter Four

Garp sighed while he was doing his paper work stuck at headquarters. He wanted to be with his grandsons to have them trained. His second hand man said he would teach them schooling next time he went. Garp been so happy because he might be able to get them to become good marines. Luffy was so young he only had been able to get a little bit of training so far. Unlike Ace who has had much more. But living up in the mountains he needed it. Thinking about Luffy he was happy since his teaching. Luffy thought pirates where evil. And bandits he hated from the run in he had with some at the island he lived at before. He sighed looking at all the paper work he was worried since there been a rumor that Red Hair Shanks had gone to the east blue. He didn't know why but deep down he was worried about his grandson. He wasn't worried about his heath but something else bothered him deep down. He just hoped Luffy ended up a Marine. With his son Dragon turning out the way he did. He been told as long as his grandson wasn't a threat they would not kill him. Because of all the good Garp had done for the Marines and the government. Garp didn't know was Sengoku was keeping Luffy hush hush. But Garp smiled while writing, a month after he gets back Luffy would start schooling along with his training. He wasn't going to have a dumb grandson. And a smart marine is alive marine.

…

..

.

Shanks walked out on the deck of his ship early in the morning yawning while dragging a still sleeping Luffy. He smirked and dumped a bucket of Ice cold water on the boy. Luffy jumped up screaming and started to look around. "Come on it is day one of your training." He said smirking.

Luffy rubbed his eye but smiled "Ok what over.. Haki, fighting-"

"Swords."

Luffy gave a strange look to Shanks.

"Look being able to use a sword is an important part of being a pirate. You have Haki and devil fruit power. From the way you told me your story you fight much like your Grandfather. He is a strong and powerful man. But to turn down another way to defend yourself if foolish. So we will learning swordsmen ship. And I will keep you here until you are the level I want you at."

Luffy smiled he wanted to be stronger to keep his crew alive. He would not let anyone die this time around.

Benn was standing on the deck while he watched Shanks teach Luffy the basics of swordsmen ship. He knew what Shanks had planned and they been talking about taking Luffy with them after Garp comes back to visit Luffy. Though the problem is they found out it is the first time Luffy meets his brothers. He told them about losing Sabo and what happen. He didn't want it to happen and had to save him.

So after talking they agreed to go ahead and come back after Ace sets sail since Garp never visited Luffy when he was older. Benn smiled and looked over the messy list his captain had wrote for the training. Swordsmen ship, shooting, Navigation, fighting tactics. He thought back to how Luffy told him he wasn't good at any of that and that's what his crew members where for. Which Shanks looked at him in utter surprise. Saying how he needed to be trained, and bad. They already had plans for saving Ace and needed to save Whitebeard. With him gone the world fell into more chaos.

Benn sighed while thinking what they got there self into. But from all the stories of the future it wasn't just Luffy and his crew Coby had been trying to save. Benn was sure that Luffy didn't know how much that Coby had wanted him to change. He looked to the sky knowing that they will change the future.

.

..

…

..

.

Luffy was smiling he had been trained very well by Shanks in those thirteen months. That it had changed so much of Luffy's childhood coming back to the past. When Garp came to get him another man was with him. Which Luffy couldn't remember. Garp walked up to see his grandson to see a straw hat on his head that was too big for him. Looking at it he knew only one maybe two people who have worn that hat and it started to make him worry. "Luffy where did you get that hat."

Luffy smiled taking off the hat "I made a promise to Shanks to become the best pirate in the world. And then I will give him back this hat. So until then I will take care of the hat." He said and put the hat on his head.

Garp eye twitched and the other marine looked nervous. "You will be a marine."

"HELL NO I WILL BE KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yelled at his Gramps hoping he would have to deal with his training twice.

"Well I am having you move." He turned to look at the man who came to teach Luffy. "Maes I won't need your help. Luffy needs to be to learn he won't be a pirate but a strong Marine."

"Sir shouldn't I still teach him. I mean if he schooled and knows the deeds pirates do he might change his mind."

Luffy stopped the memory flashed in his mind. Though last time he showed his devil fruit power and he was talking about Shanks non stop until it was decided he needed to live with someone else since he not be safe at HQ.

Luffy glared and smiled "I Will not be taught by some dumb Marine." Garp turned throwing a punch to have Luffy's head go flying back only to snap back in place. Luffy started laughing and soon it was decided to have him met his new brother. And be soon brothers.

..

Luffy had remembered the fact Sabo had been killed by the dam Celestial Dragons. He was panting as he forced his body to move faster. He did not let Ace or Sabo know about how strong he is. It was fun having them looking out for him. The time he been with Shanks the crew had seen how strong he been they treated him as an equal. And helped him train. But the moment right now he needed to save Sabo. He just had a horrible feeling. He was running and jumping over any fallen trees. Soon he was to the edge of trash mountain it was strange seeing it empty. But he took off and quickly snuck into the city and headed off to Sabo's home. Not knowing he should have gone to the docks.

Dragon had been watching the ceremony with distaste at how ignorant the people were. How could they cheer for such scum. That was when he saw the danger the child was in. As his ship was on fire. He motioned to one of his men to get out there and save the child. Remembering the kid the night before he could not let him die. Only for that moment to feel a very powerful wave of Haki wash over everyone cheering in the crowd to even the ships. And then felt the killing intent. Turning around he saw his son standing there with tears streaming down his face. Having just watched the dam Celestial Dragon fire upon the other boy.

"SABO!" 'no, no, no… I can't let this happen again.' He looked to see his father and his men the only ones still standing there. He looked and noticed a man in the ocean who had Sabo with him.

Dragon walked up to him kneeling before him, "do you know what you did?"

Luffy looked him in the face, "Yes, I need to save Sabo… If that means beating up the dam Celestial Dragons I will.. I would Kill them to save my brother."

Dragon smiled "He is ok at the moment. I plan to take him with me. He will be healed." He paused for a moment looking to his son. He could never think he be this strong. 'The blast of haki was most likely just his high state of emotion. But to have Kings Haki and such a strong blast at such a young age.' "Would you like to join me?" He said putting his hand out for Luffy to take. He never knew how strong his son was and that brought a smile to his face. He knew his son would not be a burden.

"No thank you… I will be the King of the Pirates. I can't if I go with you Mister.." Luffy took off running to look over Sabo to see that he did live. He smiled thinking maybe Sabo been alive in his last life and they just never knew since he been living his life. He turned to his father. "Don't tell him I was here. My big brother thinks I am weak… And I like it like that.."

Dragon was surprised at this. "Why?"

"Lets say it is a prank I am playing on him, and Ace… You will take care of Sabo.. He just wants to be free." Luffy said looking to his dad with tears falling down his face. Knowing he will not be seeing his brother for a very long time. "Please Mister for me take care of him. At least make sure he gets away and is somewhere safe." Luffy knew he wanted to take Sabo back to the bandits but.. He felt down deep Sabo should go with his father.

Dragon looked to his son. "Luffy I will watch over him you have my word. I would love for you to join me… But I see… I will not change your will. So live your life the way you want to live. I want to see you spread your wings and change the world can you do that?"

Luffy smiled "Yeah I will."

"Well you better get out of here." That moment the Dragons ship was crashing into the harbor and Dragon and his men started to flee. And Dragon turned around and was surprised to see Luffy already gone.

"Dragon Sir who was that kid?" A man carrying Sabo asked.

"Lets say he is someone I am very proud of." He wanted to say proud to call son. Or proud to be his father only still needing to keep Luffy safe from the world till he was stronger. He took Sabo noticing the kid was fast asleep and looked pretty beaten up. But he needed medical attention with that burn on his face.

Luffy was running back to the bandit place having to wait to find out the horrible news about Sabo. He was able to act like he did the first time at the thought of losing Ace and Sabo. The thought of losing both of them like his first life. Ace had become protective of him after that.

.

..

…

..

.

Luffy was watching as Ace was leaving the island. He smiled knowing this time his brother was much stronger. Since Luffy would use once and awhile bits of Haki to pull out Ace's. And was doing training for Haki on Ace with out him knowing it. He smirked thinking of all the times he sneak up on Ace to hit him with a branch with out him knowing had paid off. He thought back to when Gramps last came to visit and Ace dodged the love punch then times not even looking. Only to piss Gramps off even more to punch him in the back of the head. Gramps had been proud but very annoyed at the same time.

Luffy went off to get his stuff packed since Shanks would be coming any day now to pick him up. Luffy ran back to the Bandits place smiling while he gathered his things. He quickly told them all he was leaving and be back in a few years to head out on his own. Which had them all following him to see him climbing on the ship of the red haired pirates.

.

..

…

..

.

Shanks enjoyed Luffy on his ship as the cabin boy. Everyone was cheering and celebrating there time together. "So Luffy what are you going to do first?"

"I have to find Coby and make him believe in his dream. And then find Zoro."

Shanks swung his sword to be blocked by Luffy's "You gotten a little bit rusty. The next three years we will fix that." Shanks said smiling at him.

"So how is life on paradise, and the new world."

Shanks smiled "Good but we are first heading to Syrup Village so Yasopp can see his son."

Luffy smiled happy for that knowing he might be able to do more good now than latter. "Are you?"

"Hoping Yasopp can talk his son into not being scared. Yes that is what I am planning. And I think that it will work. Who knows may bring the-.. What the?" Shanks quickly ducked a punch from Luffy.

"Your not stealing my crew members!"  
>"Heck no! I was thinking of taking him to be trained as a sniper for you. He get some father son bonding time. And you be able to make him part of your crew. Come on Luffy think about it." He said while dodging Luffy's attacks. "Which people on your crew you said where the weakest. Nami, and Usopp. If we can get Usopp stronger before he joins you the better. And Nami you will have to help yourself. Who knows what is going to happen in these three years."<p>

Luffy sat down thinking. "Fine…. Lets go see Usopp."

.

..

…

..

.

"PIRATES! PIRATES ARE COMING!" Usopp yelled having seen a pirate ship in the distance. He took off running to warn the village to see none of them believed him. And he decided best thing to do was run at a speed they keep up and headed to the shore.

The villagers growled as they now had Usopp surrounded at the shore ready to teach the brat a lesson. One of the men was about to hit Usopp only to have a bullet hit right in front of his feet. Usopp looked up with the rest of them just now seeing. The giant ship flying the Jolly roger heading their way. The people started to freak but then saw a man they didn't think they ever see again.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY SON! THAT WAS A WARNING SHOT THE NEXT ONE WILL NOT MISS!" Yasopp screamed at the people on the beach.

A/n: Sorry for the late update… A thank you to all who sent me get well wishes. For me to get better from my car accident. I will say I am very lucky to be alive right now. My spine is messed up and left shoulder they still don't know what is wrong. But I am lucky because I had to have a tooth fixed and the dentist messed up and killed my nerve. Because of my pain killers I am taking because of the car accident. I didn't notice the pain. And because I wanted to go to Naka-Kon an anime con in KC I was off my meds incase I needed to drive. And because of that noticed the pain in my mouth. So went to the dentist to set an appointment. One of the nurse looked and said I needed to be seen then and there. My nerve was completely dead and decaying (so gross). If I hadn't gotten off my meds for that weekend I wouldn't known it hurt. So I had needed to get a root canal. And gotten an infection it would have gotten in my blood stream in a couple more days and killed me. So I am very lucky. But was able to finish this chapter so I am happy.

I know the chapter is much shorter than I would like. But as soon as I have Luffy hit 17 it will get longer.

Please let me know what you think of the chapter. Also any thoughts oh what should happen with Usopp


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Starting of Three Year Training.

"DON'T YOU DARE LAY A HAND ON MY SON! THAT WAS A WARNING SHOT THE NEXT ONE WILL NOT MISS!" Yasopp screamed at the people on the beach.

Usopp couldn't believe it his father was there and pointing a gun at the village he loved so dear. He thought his father was a brave man of the see. Not some horrible person.

"I warn all of you. I care about all of you in my village but if any of you lay a single finger on my son you will pay."

The villagers where backing up. Yasopp smiled jumping ship and running up to Usopp smiling. As he stood in front of his son he was looking him over. "Hey Usopp wow you have sure have gotten big. Where is your mom? I miss her and love to see her." He said smiling and looking around.

Usopp looked down at then up at his father "Mom died awhile back. She got really sick and couldn't make it."

Yasopp put a hand on his sons shoulder "take me to see her please."

Yasopp turned and looked at everyone. "Guys this is my captain and the crew I sail will. Shanks and the red haired pirates." He said smiling. Many of the villagers looked nervous.

Shanks was now walking up with Luffy right next to him and Bennnn coming up behind with the others.

Luffy saw Usopp and smiled spread so much. "Hey your Usopp. Yasopp won't stop talking about you."

This made both men blush as Luffy was yelling this.

"So anything new?" Yasopp asked as everyone walked passed the stunned villagers. Who where soon following.

Usopp thought it over "not really some new kids where born a few years back. Also yesterday a man appeared on the island. He is now being taken care of at the big mansion.

Luffy was going to follow after but Shanks put a hand on Luffy's shoulder. "Where you going Luffy?"

"To hang out with Usopp." He said smiling.

He watched as Yasopp was being lead by Usopp to Yasopp's wife's grave. "You said Usopp mom died."

"Yosh."

"Let Yasopp and Usopp have their day. While you and me hit the bar with everyone else."

"Meat!" Luffy cheered and headed off with the red hair pirates to celebrate in the bar.

Meanwhile Yasopp walked up to his wife's grave and lowered his head "I am sorry."

"Dad you're a brave warrior of the sea."

Yasopp smiled looking at him. "No I am a pirate Usopp and a good one." He sat down and started to tell tales to his wife while drinking some sake to her. He has Usopp sit with him while he listened to all the stories. Unlike Usopp who told tall tales these where real.

Usopp looked at his father in aw, as he listened to what his father had done. "So Shanks knows Whitebeard. We where all hanging out and I ended up getting meeting all their gunners. Well one point we started to talk about who was better. So a contest ended up starting. I was able to win but man that was a fun night. Then just two months ago I ran into the Marines best sniper. So we faced each other off. I let him live because he has a daughter. But he did grace my arm just a bit. I only have a slight scar I think of it as a reminder I have to keep training and get better. Shanks had been kind enough to let us do that fight. Many other would have just Big Daddy killed moment he got to close to us."

He left his love a drink, "Don't worry about our son. I will make sure he is fine. From what I have seen Usopp is a good boy. He will be a fine man. I miss you every day. I still have the locket you had given me with your photo and Usopp's in it." He smiled and stood up. "I will come back before I leave."

Usopp was looking at his dad "How long are you staying?" He looked at little lonely and sad when he said this.

Yasopp smiled at his son. "Well depends on what the Captain says. Come on I need you to really meet him, along with Luffy."

"Who is Luffy?" Usopp asked."

"Remember the boy who was the red haired man. That is Luffy he is the Captains apprentice."

"Wait he isn't the cabin boy?"

"No we met Luffy when he was younger. Shanks ended up taking him with us to train Luffy. But Luffy had to go back because of his family. He told Shanks he could pick him up when he was close to 14 years old. We only found out from him his older brother had set sail to be a pirate a month ago."

Luffy was enjoying the meat he was eating and having a good time with everyone. It had been close to four hours since they got to the island before Yasopp and Usopp showed up. Luffy could tell with his haki that Yasopp was upset. While his son was filled with happiness.

Yasopp walked in with Usopp and was about to say something but was startled with a bottle of sake thrown at him. He caught it without even turning his head to see it.

Shanks was waving "Hey Yasopp bring your son over here, who you won't shut up about."

Usopp smiled while blushing, he watched as his father went to join Shanks. Usopp gave off a huge grin and ran over to join them.

.o.0.o.0.o.

It had been a few days since they had arrived and Luffy was hanging out with Usopp. "Hey Usopp who lives in the huge home over there?" Luffy said pointing to Kaya. From things he heard Kuro had showed up a day before the red haired pirates did.

"Kaya and her family, some of the servants live there."

"Is Kaya your friend."

"No… I only met her a little bit when my mom was still alive. Mom had worked for the family. So she used to bring me up there."

Luffy smiled "I bet she like to see you come on."

Usopp shook his head no. He stopped going up there once his mom passed away. The family offered to take him in. But he wouldn't have it. Going up there with out his mom just hurt too much.

Luffy was a little shocked and then thought back on the first time he meet Usopp. Kaya's parents where dead and she been sick for her grief or something. Luffy paused Kaya's parents must have been killed by Kuro. He got up and ran off to tell Shanks, Kaya had given them Merry. Least he could do is help her.

Usopp was shocked seeing Luffy run off. He wasn't sure what to make of the boy. He was green with envy of him. Luffy was able to spend time with his father. He knew once they finished stocking they would be leaving him behind.

Shanks watched Luffy run up to him. "Luffy ready for your training?"

Luffy turned to see Bennn next to Shanks. "Hey there is a problem."

Shanks raised an eye brow "what is it?"

Benn walked over to hear better and sit with Shanks. Luffy took a deep breath to calm him self. He hated Kuro and everything he was. "Ok, the first time round Usopp was friends with a girl named Kaya. Thing was she was very sick her parents died and she had a butler named Kalodore…. Or something his real name is Kuro. He has this crew all of them like cats or something-"

Benn raised his hand and flipped open the newspaper he been reading. "You mean this guy." He showed Kuro's old bounty poster. Luffy nodded, only for Benn to start speaking again since Shanks was at a lost on what was going on. "Shanks Kuro is a problem in the East Blue." He showed the newspaper of a man that looks similar to Kuro being executed. "Seems the Marines killed the wrong guy."

Shanks nodded "I heard about the man the bar tender the other day was saying how they have had so much happening. A man showing up ship wrecked and then us, apparently he is up at the mansion." He got up stretching, "Go get the doctor and Lucky Roo, Benn I want you coming as well. Yasopp would be good since he is the local. Luffy you coming right."

Luffy nodded and soon was walking next to Shanks.

It didn't take long for all of them to meet at the gates where the guards looked nervous standing there. They where about to tell the pirates to beat it when Kaya's father showed up.

He had his hand raised and smiled at the group. His face showed a little sadness when he looked at Yasopp. "Hello, I believe the only person I know here is Yasopp. I am Charles Geer the owner of the home what is it I can do for you?" He said smiling.

Shanks smiled "Well I over heard a man was found ship wrecked and he wasn't doing so good. I brought my doctor with me." He motioned to a tall man with brown hair pulled back into a pony tail.

"Hello Charles my name is Guerir. I am sure you have doctors helping the man. But when someone has been out on the ocean well there are things you pick up. Some of those things you and your family may not be immune to it. My captain said it be good for me to look after the man then check up on your family and staff."

Charles nodded "I did not know about that. It makes since though please come in. But may I get the rest of your names."

Shanks stepped foreword. "Name is Shanks I am the captain. Luffy, Lucky Roo, Benn and Yasopp. Guerir already told you his name."

Charles nodded and lead them into the house. Benn noticed a young blonde girl poking her head out of a room. He waved to her and she blushed and ran off.

They came to a room that held Kuro. Benn stood outside the door and was reading the paper. Yasopp and Luffy where waiting in the hall way as well, both looking bored. The moment Charles was walking out Benn let the bounty poster fall to the ground in front of the man.

Charles looked to the man reading the paper. It seemed he did not even notice the paper falling out. He leaned down to pick it up when he saw the photo. The photo of the man he let into his home. He had gloves on with blades coming out of the finger tips. Then there was the blood all over the place in the photo. He was covered in shadows but no doubt about it. That was Klahadore. He picked it up with shaking hands to see it said wanted dead or alive. Captain Kuro 16,000,000 beili.

Benn looked at him smiling "Charles you ok?"

The man shook his head no and showed Benn the bounty. "I don't know what to do now."

"Should I have my captain deal with it."

"Is my family in danger?" He asked worried.

Benn shook his head no then paused and looked at the owner. "But just in case take Lucky Roo and Yasopp with you."

Charles was walking with Yasopp and Lucky Roo to meet his family. "Did you know about this."

Yasopp answered "No we didn't captain just wanted to check things out."

Kuro was laying in bad just having woken up to hearing the door open. He tensed wanting to reach for his swords but he had hidden them in the woods to retrieve them later.

Shanks watched his doctor walk over to the man smirking. "Hello I hear you go by Klahadore. I am Guerir the doctor of the Red Haired Pirate under Captain Shanks."

Kuro turned to see the red haired man one of the strongest men in the world. Kuro was trying to calm his breathing, which just went slightly off. "I was asked to look after you. You see one of our members is from this island."

Shanks smiled "Yeah and anyone who has been out at see could pick something up that would whip out this island. We wouldn't want that. I mean you should know about this sailing."

"What makes you think I have been sailing?"

"You where shipped wrecked no one knows you… I don't mean anything about you being a pirate or a marine sailing all the time."

That moment Luffy walked in seeing Klahadore he glared at the man. Which made Klahdore fear the boy more than the yonko for some reason.

"Luffy does this mean everything is going to plan."

Luffy nodded he wanted to beat Kuro because how he treated his crew.

Shanks turned to his doctor. "It seems he needs a shoot and we can go. I will have to give medicine to the adults. What is man has is something if an adult has not been introduced at a young age will die with out the medicine. A child would become weak. It takes two years to become fully active. I should give him some medicine which will help it stop the spreading." He knocked out Kuro before he could do anything.

Shanks looked to Guerir "good lie."

"Captain I was not lying the staff and family need to be treated as soon as possible. The father and mother of the child we saw earlier will die in two years time if nothing is done."

Shanks paled looking to the man. Luffy has said Kuro didn't kill her parents it was apparently an accident. But it seemed Luffy didn't believe that. He was right to believe it too. "Come on we need to find a way to make this man pay."

Shanks tied up Kuro while also teaching Luffy who some how tied up his own hands in the same ropes. "Really Luffy?" He looked at the boy in shock.

Luffy glared and was quickly helped out of the ropes. "Guerir why don't you take Captain Kuro here to the ship. Then you can get the supplies to heal the family. Also be a good thing to write up how to make the medicine."

Luffy stretched and looked to Shanks. "That was easy."

Shanks laughed "well Luffy the man is a known danger and from what you said he would have been trouble. We only got him so easy because he wasn't expecting it. I need to talk to Yasopp since we leave in the morning." He got up leaving. "Why don't you go find Usopp and hang out with him."

"Sure." Luffy took off running. It took him only an hour to find Usopp who was in the woods. "Hey Usopp."

Usopp turned around seeing the cabin boy of the red haired pirates. A bit of jealousy rose up in Usopp. Why did this boy get to sail with his father while he was left behind.

Luffy smiled "Hey your good at shooting right?"

Usopp nodded "Yeah and my dad has helped me while he was here to be better."

Luffy smiled at him "well I am only sailing with Shanks till I am 17 years old… You should join my crew and be my sniper. It will be lots of fun." He put his hands behind his head smiling.

"Luffy I will be my own captain."

Luffy looked at Usopp shook by this. He knew Usopp keep calling him-self captain Usopp. Which indeed made him made for awhile. But after water 7 everything was fine. "Come on it will be loads of fun. You should sail with me."

"No Luffy I will find my own crew and be a great warrior of the sea."

Luffy was shocked by this never thinking that changing things might make friends never wanting to join him. He knew that Nami would be hard, but Usopp.

.O.o.O.o.O.

Shanks was walking up with Yasopp and had been listening to Usopp refusing to join Luffy. Shanks smiled hoping Luffy will still get Usopp to join.

Yasopp walked up to the boys. "Hello Luffy." He said smiling at Luffy. Usopp glared just a bit at Luffy. "Hey son. So Shanks offered you a spot on the crew as an apprentice under me. You would sail with us from two to three years. By then you will be old enough to set out on your own."

Usopp had stars in his eyes. "Yep. Luffy's idea." Shanks lied about the last part.

Usopp wanted to yell out 'no thanks.' But looked at his fathers beaming face. "So two years?"

Shanks smiled "Usopp I like to welcome you to the red haired pirate crew." He said holding out his hand to Usopp.

Which Usopp took shanking his hand smiling.

A/N: Ok I am sorry, for how it turned out. But Kuro really would be nothing to the Red Haired Pirates. I had at first was going to have this amazing fight… But I just saw that Shanks and Benn would figure out different way. And I wanted more for Usopp but just couldn't get it…

Ok next chapter will be Nami.

Any way I will let you all know Luffy will be building a bigger crew. Any ideas of people you want to join let me know. Also ideas of what happens to Kuro is well welcomed…..

Also any one who goes to Naka-kon I will be one of the artist there. Super happy…


End file.
